


Shy & Affectionate

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Hc for Peter P and his shy s/oWarnings: just fluff! per usualWord Count: 379Request: hi can you do a headcannon about affectionate peter and a shy reader? thanks





	Shy & Affectionate

  * Peter isn’t the most outgoing, so making friends is kinda hard for him
  * but never in his life had he met someone more shy than him
  * despite your initial shyness, you two clicked instantly


  * you guys were friends for the longest time
  * the only reason you guys even talked was because your science teacher paired you up
  * but after talking for the entire class, you guys realized how alike you are


  * the transition from friendship to dating was weird
  * while you both had the most obvious crushes on each other, neither of you could tell
    * it took Ned 2 months to convince you guys that there was something there
  * you guys never really ‘asked each other out’, the relationship just happened
  * but when it did happen, you guys were inseparable
    * both of you had never dated before, so your relationship was filled with firsts
    * your first kiss was  _so_  awkward
      * sitting on his bed and placing just the most awkward taps on each others lips, it was embarrassing


  * when you guys got comfortable with each other, you realized that Peter was the most affectionate person in the world
  * every moment with Peter is a chance for him to either hug you or cuddle you
    * when you don’t have class with him, or if he’s not going to see you for a while, expect him to give you all of his tees/ sweaters
  * if he has time in-between class, he’ll walk you to class and place the sweetest kiss on your cheek/lips
  * or if he has the bathroom pass he’ll go to your class just to kiss you
    * he’s almost gotten in trouble for it so many times


  * but he’s not big on pda
  * he prefers being alone if he’s going to be affectionate with you
    * because he’s just as shy as you


  * he’s the type of boyfriend to text you ALL the time
  * his version of PDA is texting you “hey beautiful” at 3am
  * his sleep schedule sucks, so he’s always up
  * sending you pictures that he took during patrol
    * usually it’s cute animals



 

  * but because you both are so shy, your favorite game to play is who can make each other more embarrassed
  * its great dating someone so shy because you both understand each others boundary’s



 


End file.
